Recently, databases which retain a large amount of data have been being actively used; however, regarding development of a database, it is necessary to adjust various parameters relating to the database, such as the size of resources to be allocated within the database (tuning of the database). A general method for tuning a database appropriately is to perform a test to impose load on the database by using dummy test data and thereby evaluate the status of the database.
A commercially available test data generation tool can be used to create such test data, but a user needs to set characteristics of data to be generated with respect to, for example, the range of data values and occurrence frequency. In order to do so, it is important to definitely understand what data having what kind of characteristics are stored in an analysis target database.
For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a test data generator for generating dummy test data from data stored in an existing database. The test data generator described in Patent Literature 1 can generate dummy test data which is suited for actual circumstances, by calculating characteristics of the data from the data stored in the existing database, which is actually in operation, and generating necessary test data for a target database to be developed by utilizing the calculated characteristics.